


Kicked

by bungee_bepbop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of plot, Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, Kink, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Kuroo, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stepping kink, Top Bokuto Koutarou, bokuroo - Freeform, boot kink, dominant Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, kicking, kicking kink, private sex too, sexual kicking, submissive Bokuto Koutarou, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungee_bepbop/pseuds/bungee_bepbop
Summary: Kuroo has new combat boots and Bokuto likes getting stepped on & kicked.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 41





	Kicked

When Kuroo walked in with a new pair of shiny combat boots, Bokuto knew he was done for. 

They were weighted, made a loud thud when he walked and had at least 8 buckles up the sides. 

What was supposed to be a casual hang out, going to get breakfast to study with Akaashi, Kenma and Konoha ended up being about 2 hours of foreplay that was carefully hidden from their friends. 

The boots were heavy, he was sure Kuroo was walking heavier than he did naturally just to make them clink and rumble the ground beneath him. 

What was  _ supposed _ to be a casual breakfast was hell. Kuroo sat opposite from him, which confused him at first- but why he chose that specific seat became obvious when a not-so-subtle weighted foot was pressed between his legs. 

“So, then Akaashi-  _ ngh-” _ He was cut off instantly. Choking on his words as Kuroo flexed his foot and pressed down on his already half-hard cock. Kuroo sat opposite of him, a smirk on his face and an eyebrow crooked up. 

“Uh- Bokuto? You okay?” Konoha asked him; it wasn't common for him to just cut himself off halfway through a story, especially when it was about something Akaashi had said or done. Kuroo’s foot flexed and he had to bite back a gasp.  _ God- _ he hoped his cheeks weren’t flushed. 

“Um... Nevermind... it was stupid...”

“Woah, Bokuto cutting himself off in a story? Must’ve been really stupid...” Akaash mused sarcastically, earning a subdued chuckle from Kenma. Bokuto bit his lip, he couldn’t do  _ anything _ . He knew if he excused himself to the bathroom not only would it look suspicious but Kuroo would be  _ pissed _ , and when Kuroo got pissed he got rough and degrading, and while that was nice, there had been multiple times when Bokuto had needed to use their safe word. 

So, he sat there. Fists clenched under the table while Kuroo rolled the heel of his boot against his dick with a sadistic grin on his face. 

“Come on, Bo, finish the story, you seemed really excited about it,” Kuroo smirked, applying steady pressure and roll to his foot that made Bokuto want to squirm in his seat. Bokuto clenched his jaw, glaring at Kuroo while also feeling terrified. So, doing the only thing he could to save his ass as much as he could for the next day, he continued his story. 

“So… um… Akaashi came to visit me at practice the other day- a-and it was just when I hit a really-” He bit his lip again, Kuroo pressed hard on his cock and if he could he would have groaned, “s-sharp cross-shot…” He finished the story with just a few enough stutters and pauses to seem normal, but it had Bokuto crawling in his skin. He thanked whatever god may have existed their food came. But, he was also thanking the rather long table cloth, nearly whining in happiness when he realized he could roll his hips  _ just enough _ to get a little friction against Kuroo’s boot without being noticed. 

When a whine almost escaped his throat he threw his hand over his mouth and his elbow hit the table loudly. Nearly every face was on him which did  _ not  _ help in the slightest. There was no way they didn’t hear him, Kenma’s face showed the slightest bit of amusement yet a little judgment, Konoha had to stifle a laugh while Akaashi gave him a look as if to say ‘ _ really?’ _ . 

“S-sorry… just- uh, good pancakes…” He gave a small uncomfortable laugh at the end, sighing internally when they returned to their conversation. 

But that didn’t stop Kuroo. Having him almost  _ moan _ at the table didn’t stop him. His foot ground into Bokuto’s dick and Bokuto shifted his hips to the slight rhythm. 

“So, Akaashi, how are things with you and Konoha?” Kuroo hummed. The two had started seeing each other casually a while ago, from their understanding it was more friends with benefits  _ see-where-it-goes _ type of thing, but that was  _ anything _ but relevant right now. Bokuto would have gawked if he wasn’t busy quietly taking care of his burning erection.  _ How the hell was Kuroo having a normal conversation?  _ And not just having it- he was carrying, seemingly unphased of Bokuto shamefully grinding into his boot while trying to painfully eat his pancakes. 

He felt his pleasure rise to a new high. He shuddered in relief, but then just as quickly a pit formed in his stomach. While coming  _ had _ been his goal, he didn’t exactly think of the consequences. But it was too late to stop. And knowing Kuroo, he knew it was part of his plan to make Bokuto leave in a pair of sticky underwear. 

He’d stilled his grinding for a moment to think about this, but Kuroo noticed, the short moment being enough for him to press and roll his foot over Bokuto’s cock with eagerness. Maybe he  _ was _ getting affected. 

Bokuto gasped again, slapping a hand over his mouth before apologizing as quickly as he could. Kuroo’s rolling only sped up and got harder. He was sure his cheeks were flushed, he could feel sweat forming on his forehead and back and had a feeling the members of the table all knew  _ exactly _ what was happening. 

But the pressure was gone. 

He would have whined if he wasn’t already essentially biting his fingernails off trying not to. He shot Kuroo a look, he was sure he looked desperate but he didn’t care. Not only did Kuroo wear a pair of boots he knew would turn him on, grind on his dick all through breakfast and make him nearly bite his lip off stifling moans, but now he was edging him. 

The rest of breakfast was hell. 

Kuroo brought Bokuto up at least 3 times only to let him down and leave him hanging. By the time they were ready to leave and were paying their bills, Bokuto had his sweater pulled down and his hands in his pockets, hunching slightly forward even though he knew he was fooling no one. He was essentially sweating and drooling all breakfast and stuttering through his sentences; none of his friends were  _ that  _ dumb. 

When they got back to Kuroo’s apartment- the prior invitation to spend the day together seeming  _ very _ planned- Bokuto was shoved against the wall. Kuroo’s hand slipped easily over his neck, giving the sides light pressure and slamming his knee in between his thighs. 

Bokuto moaned. Breathy and ending in short heavy pants. His eyes fluttered shut slightly at the relief he felt, only to realize he had come essentially the second Kuroo touched him. 

“So, you like my boots that much, huh?” Kuroo smirked, leaning in close to his ear and licking his jawline. Bokuto’s dick softened but was quickly made hard again with Kuroo’s soft grinding- that and, well, his boots. 

“U-uhuh-” Bokuto panted, nodding, not daring to look into Kuroo’s eyes, knowing how dark and sadistic they’d be. Kuroo ran a gentle hand through his hair, nuzzling his neck and breathing hot air on the skin.

“Got any ideas of what we should do with them?” 

Bokuto knew what he wanted Kuroo to do. Kuroo knew what Bokuto wanted him to do. They’d done it before and knew it was one of Bokuto’s favourite things. It may bring more pain than pleasure, but with Bokuto pain translated into pleasure and the line blurred, the two becoming one and the same. 

He whimpered with another harsh grind against his cock, his eyes were already watering and he could feel the stiff outline of Kuroo’s hard dick against his stomach. 

“Please- Tetsu-”

“Please,  _ what _ , Koutarou,” He licked another long stripe up Bokuto’s neck, taking his knee from in between his thighs earning another whine. 

“Kick me. Kick me, Tetsurou,  _ please please please-  _ kick me-” He begged, he’d only come once, from nothing but a bit of grinding but he was already begging. Kuroo smiled, the sadistic look  _ very _ present in his eyes as he gently pulled his body off Bokuto’s.

“Safeword?”

“Apples.”

Kuroo nodded, releasing Bokuto from his caged-in position on the wall for him to kneel on the floor in front of him. He took his shirt and pants off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. His eyes watery and begging for that harsh stiff pain that he’d be granted in just a few short moments. 

Kuroo didn’t bring his foot back far, but planted it on Bokuto’s chest and harshly pushed him backwards. He was knocked over, gasping slightly from the pleasure that went straight to his dick, twitching at the small pain just below his collarbone. Kuroo brought his foot back again, another kick planted on his back, just below his shoulder blade. He was always careful where he kicked, he made sure to kick places there was a lot of muscle. If they were going to be doing this he wanted to limit the number of kicks to Bokuto’s stomach and keep away from his spine. 

“Aah! Fuck- Tetsu-” Bokuto winced and moaned, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, holding himself up with one of his arms on his side. Kuroo planted his boot on Bokuto’s shoulder, harshly pushing him down with a thud, forcing his chest to the ground. 

“This what you wanted?” Kuroo smirked, grinding the heel of his boot into his shoulder, “To be below me? Getting kicked like some animal?” Tears stung his eyes as he answered. His cock was painfully hard and pressed harshly up against his stomach. 

“Yes! Yes, please,  _ please _ don’t stop!” He spewed out, only to have the air forced from his chest as Kuroo stepped down on his shoulder harder. Making him moan and groan as he felt the sole of his boot harshly scrape down his back. It left horrible marks. Bruises, maybe a cut or two, boot-tracks all over him that made his team shocked and worried. But once they’d quickly realized Bokuto hadn’t been mugged, had been having the best sex of his life, they all either gave him a slap on the back or a slightly grossed out or confused look. (They didn’t judge him, they were more worried about his safety and performance on the team than anything.) 

“I got them for you.” Kuroo mused, grinding his heel into Bokuto’s hip, granting him another kick to his side that made him choke out a sob and smile. “I saw you looking at them the last time we went shopping,” Another kick to his side making him moan, “I knew what you were thinking, you got all quiet and made us leave the store.” Kuroo planted his heel on Bokuto’s chest, “But I saw them before you could keep them from me. So, I’m glad you like them so much.”

This continued for a while. Kuroo kicking Bokuto, making him sob and moan. Between kicking and stepping, he’d landed a good 14 loads on Bokuto’s body, bruises already forming, luckily, none breaking the skin this time. 

He’d come in his shorts again. Only making the sticky mess inside bigger. Kuroo leaned down, grabbing Bokuto by the back of the head and whispering in his ear.

“So, are you too worn out or can I fuck myself on your cock?” Bokuto shuddered, panting and covered in sweat. His mind doing somersaults at the image of Kuroo bouncing on his cock, pleasuring himself and using him like some fuck-toy. He nodded greedily, a whine coming out as well. Kuroo, smirked, letting go of Bokuto’s hair and watching as he barely succeeded in catching himself before he fell over again. “I’m going to my room, if you take too long I’ll take care of myself.”

He left the room, walking down the halls, shutting the door with a harsh click as he settled himself on his bed. Kicking off his pants and the rest of his clothes and boots in probably the least elegant way he could as he grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table, slicking up his fingers and slipping them in his ass, harshly stretching himself out while he waited. 

He came in less than a minute later, eyes falling on Kuroo who was leaning against his headboard with a laid-back yet teasing look on his face, legs spread and 2 fingers deep in himself. Bokuto crawled onto the bed, his dick hard again, placing a desperate kiss on Kuroo’s lips. 

Kuroo was quick to flip them over, his legs straddled over Bokuto’s hips as he plunged his fingers in and out of himself, locking eyes with the man below him, smirking, knowing just  _ how much _ this was torturing him. But, he didn’t want to start until Bokuto was begging again. He slid in a third finger, stretching himself out even more and letting out a loud moan as he grazed his prostate. 

“T-Tetsurou-  _ please _ -” Kuroo would have laughed if he wasn’t so out of it himself. 

“Hm?”

“Please use me…  _ please _ …”  _ Begging. Just _ what Kuroo wanted. 

He was letting himself get close, his cock dripped onto Bokuto’s stomach and he saw how antsy he was, squirming underneath him. He slid his fingers out, coming out with a wet squelch, using the generous amount of lube to slick up Bokuto’s cock. 

He slid down easily, sighing in relief after finally getting something to relieve the pressure building up inside him. Bokuto moaned, a choked sound that had him panting with Kuroo’s tight hole squeezed around him. 

“F-fuck-” He whimpered, breathing heavily as Kuroo began rocking his hips. Pulling moans and whines from Bokuto’s mouth. He groaned himself, Bokuto’s thick cock rubbing against his insides and grazing his prostate just enough for him to squeeze his eyes shut and make him move faster. 

He flexed his thighs, using the muscle he’d gotten from volleyball to lift himself up before letting himself fall back on Bokuto’s dick. He moaned, a hand moving to cover his mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head. Bokuto had an arm draped across his eyes, his mouth hanging open and his breath heavy and laboured. Coming three times had an impact on him and Kuroo could tell he was rising to that peak again. 

He went faster. Moaning out when Bokuto’s cock hit his prostate and planted his hands on Bokuto’s chest, clenching and squeezing around the length inside him as he got close to his own high. He shut his eyes, his bouncing faster and harder as he squeezed and clenched, making Bokuto a whining mess underneath him. 

“T-Tetsu- please- can I-” Kuroo cut him off with a particularly harsh slam, 

“You’re not coming until I do.” He bit back, clenching his teeth with each rock against his prostate. It wasn’t much longer until he came, spraying come all over Bokuto’s chest and moaning as his mouth hung open. He rode out his orgasm, bouncing lightly up and down Bokuto’s dick until he came as well. This time with a whine and slight wince. His face was flushed and he was covered in sweat. 

  
When Kuroo finally pulled off he laid next to Bokuto who curled up into his chest. He carded his hands through his hair and kissed his forehead. He looked at the bruises that were already visible, covering his chest and back, pleased knowing the next day everyone in the MSBY changeroom would know  _ exactly _ what had happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading ^-^
> 
> I want to make a series of just really kinky stuff so if you liked this drop some kinks and maybe what ship you want them in and I'll probably do it
> 
> I feel like this wasn't my best stuff, kind of self-indulgent, not sure how many people like stepping/kicking but hey now it's a Bokuroo fic (honestly they need more fics)
> 
> (comments and criticism is appreciated- just be nice about it lol)
> 
> (Also: Please don't kink shame, if you got this far only to kink shame that's very rude of you, this is timeskip, so they're not minors and this is consensual)


End file.
